Books and Cleverness
by HoodedSpellcaster
Summary: Rose Weasley had never expected that she would have to choose between her two best friends. And when it comes to the matters of love, books and cleverness mean nothing.


**Books and Cleverness**

FOR THE BINGO BOARD CHALLENGE: B2: Love triangle

Summary: Rose Weasley had never expected that she would have to choose between her two best friends. And when it comes to the matters of love, books and cleverness mean nothing.

A/N: I've never been a fan of Rose Weasley. Seriously, I don't really like her. Or Scorpius. And I barely have an opinion about Lorcan. So what is this story, then? Well, this is a test if I could write about them even if I don't really like them. So here we go. Enjoy!

And special thanks to my lovely sister for helping me out with the plot. I love you!

* * *

"RAVENCLAW!"

I stared at the cheering crowd of students and I tightened my grip from the chair underneath my tiny frame. There had to be some mistake, I thought. I couldn't be a Ravenclaw. I just _couldn't_! I closed my eyes and begged for the Sorting Hat to change its mind but the Hat stayed silent.

"Miss Weasley", Professor McGonagall whispered. "Please move to the table."

I wanted to cry when I hastily stood up, took off the Hat and pushed it into McGonagall's arms. I had wanted to be one of her students. I had looked forward to that! My knees buckled; I felt like my feet were going to give up any moment. Everything was spinning, everything was blurry. I didn't want to think. I glanced around, biting my cheek. Cousin Albus shrugged apologetically from the Gryffindor table. Cousin James was there, too. And Molly, and Louis.

Mother had said Ravenclaw isn't a bad house. That I would fit in very well. That she would be proud of me anyway. I swallowed. But she didn't mention I would be all alone. I sat down, not looking at the congratulating students that patted my back and spoke in witty manner. These unknown people were going to be my family, blue and bronze my colours, and the small and ancient Professor Flitwick the Head of my House.

These were going to be long seven years.

* * *

Or so I had thought. The memory was still clear in my mind, even if it had happened so long ago. I sighed, tying my overly bushy hair on a ponytail. The train to Hogwarts had left the King's Cross a moment ago and it couldn't mean but one thing.

"Heeey, Rosie!" My compartment door was roughly pulled open and the familiar blonde grinned. "You have grown, oh my, give me a hug!"

"Hey, you haven't changed a bit", I said and stood up to give Scorpius a hug. "Still tall, fair, and handsome." I pulled away and ruffled his hair, earning a delighted squeal.

Scorpius Malfoy had for a reason avoided getting into Slytherin that fateful day six years ago, and my father had thrown the bitch fit of a century when barely a month later I had told my best friend was the Malfoy heir. We had became very close during the first year at Hogwarts though I can't say we did it hit it right away. We actually hated each other for quite some time.

I looked at Scorpius, a wide grin spreading on my face. He smiled like a clown, I didn't know if it was because of me or my words, but I smiled back anyway. He had a very bright smile for a spoiled pureblood brat as my father calls him.

"Where's Lorcan?" I asked, finally noticing the absence of our friend and sitting down.

"Probably in toilet, haven't seen him yet", the platinum blonde said with a simple shrug. "So, how was your summer?" he asked, sitting across from me.

"You know, like always, just hanging with the clan." I rolled my eyes. "What about you, did you have lots of romances?"

"Haha, no." Scorpius shook his head and smiled. "I was just thinking about you, babe."

We laughed together at that. Something's seriously wrong with our humour though I have nothing against Scorpius calling me 'babe'. It's quite flattering actually, I admitted. It made me feel wanted. I had, after all, only dated once. I had been an itty bitty fourth year student and I really regret ever getting together with that douche. But well, thanks to Lorcan and Scorpius I had broken up with him before I had done something stupid.

"Whatcha you two laughing at?" Lorcan asked from the open compartment door. He sat next to Scorpius, his pale blue eyes twinkling. The Prefect badge shone on his chest and his dirty blonde hair was tied on a small ponytail. He looked a little taller as well.

"Nah nothing... just that face of yours", Scorpius answered playfully and smirked when Lorcan rolled his eyes.

"Well, thank you, Scorpius", he said in a mockingly polite tone. "It's a pleasure to see you, too."

"Guys, play nicely", I laughed.

Lorcan smiled warmly. "Hi, Rose."

I grinned. "So, how was your summer, Lorcan?"

* * *

I could say the year had started pretty well. Well, apart from one thing.

Lorcan was_ staring_ at me.

No, don't get me wrong, it wasn't _that _unusual. At first I hadn't paid any attention on it; after all, he had these little habits of his, spacing out and stuff like that. Scorpius had used to tease him about that by saying his mother had dropped him on his head too many times until Lorcan had hexed the hell out of him during our second year. That was when Lorcan had joined us; he had earned Scorpius' respect and nowadays there're only childish banters between them.

But that didn't really explain why Lorcan was staring at me right now because, you know, he didn't look like he was spacing out; there wasn't this usual dull look in his eyes. He had this weird gleam in his eyes. Was there something on my face? I wondered.

"What?" I asked finally, hoping not to sound too blunt. Mother always said I often sounded like my Father, meaning I sounded completely discourteous and well, a little half-witted. Sometimes makes me wonder how they had ended up together in the first place.

Lorcan blinked his eyes, breaking whatever trance he had been in. "What _what_?"

"What were you staring at?"

"Was I staring…? Sorry, I didn't notice." Lorcan dropped his gaze and returned to his meal. I was sure he started to avoid my eyes because he looked at everywhere but me. Scorpius didn't notice any of this, mainly because he was hungry and he had some food to eat. Seriously, where did all that food go? He has always eaten like a horse but he never gets fat. I sighed and tried to focus on eating, too, but that weird attitude of Lorcan had made my appétit fade away.

"Fuck you", I whispered, glaring at Lorcan. I'm sure he heard but he decided to ignore it. Damn him, I cursed. My knuckles were turning white as I squeezed the fork in my hand. Damn you, Lorcan Scamander. That was when Scorpius finally decided to pay any attention on us.

"Why do you look so grumpy?" he asked, frowning a little at my expression.

I didn't reply to that.

* * *

"Sooo... what's up?" Scorpius asked, polishing his broom handle. He had gotten into the Ravenclaw Quidditch team during our third year. I heard his father had been a Seeker but Scorpius said he wasn't interested in following his father's footsteps in any way. So Scorpius became a Chaser, and he's damn good at flying. He looks so good up in the air, the wind messing his hair, and his grin is so inevitable when he notices Lorcan and I on the stands…

_Lorcan._

I glanced at the lanky blonde, quickly turning my eyes away. A week had passed and I was still feeling a little weird. I couldn't get Lorcan out of my thoughts. The way he had stared at me… I felt my cheeks heating up.

"A ceiling", I answered Scorpius and stared at the stealing above us to hide my blush. Some seventh year student had enchanted our common room ceiling to look like the night sky, just like the one in the Great Hall. It wasn't as comforting as the real sky but I liked it nevertheless.

Scorpius rolled his eyes. "Wow, you're so clever, Rosie", he snorted and started kicking Lorcan who was sitting on the other end of the sofa. "Seriously Lorcan! What have you done to her?" he asked.

Lorcan raised his gaze from a book, an indifferent look appearing on his face. "_What_?"

Even I flinched at his menacing tone. I hadn't expected him to sound like that. Scorpius waved his hand, muttering 'nothing' at Lorcan. Lorcan just huffed and turned the page of his book. He didn't even look at me.

"I'm a bit tired, see you tomorrow", I said quietly and got up from the sofa I had been lying on. I barely heard Scorpius wishing me 'good night' when I left the room and walked to the upstairs to the girls' dorms. The girls of my dorm were already asleep. I fell on my bed and curled up, clutching my chest. My eyes were getting wet.

Why did it hurt so much to be ignored by him…?

* * *

I sat next to Scorpius in the Divination classroom and yawned loudly. Half of the class was late and old professor Trelawney was babbling about having 'an inner eye' and mastering the predicting the future. Mother had always despised divination but I liked the class and the atmosphere of the North Tower. Lorcan didn't like divination, either. I didn't even want to see him.

"Morning Mrs. Malfoy", Scorpius snickered and beckoned my appearance. "Slept well?"

I stuck out my tongue. "Good morning Mr. Malfoy."

We were not actually married, not even engaged. He just had called me his wife as a joke since… I don't even remember. Well, I think it's a joke that he calls me Malfoy but I'm not sure what he's thinking about it. Usually we laugh after that "joke" so I guess it's a joke. I hope it's a joke. Or do I? I blushed as I looked at Scorpius, the perfect prince Charming who was concentrating on the Trelawney's speech. I bit my lower lip, a nervous habit of mine. No, it would better to be just friends. So yes, I definitely hoped it was just a joke.

I groaned, leaning on my hands. Thinking so much so early in the morning was causing me a headache. I had overslept, and no, I hadn't slept well. I had even missed the breakfast.

"You're not paying attention", Scorpius hissed, poking my arm. "What are you thinking so much? Lorcan, perhaps?"

I shook my head. "No, us."

"What? Us?" Scorpius looked genuinely confused. "So do you mean me and you by us? What about us?"

"I just thought about that joke of ours, like where did it start or why?"

Scorpius frowned. "Why? Is it bothering you?"

"No", I said, perhaps a little too quickly. Scorpius rolled his eyes and continued making notes from whatever Trelawney was saying. I didn't bother even opening my notes. I wasn't in a mood for listening to my favourite professor.

* * *

At the lunch time none of us was talking lot. Lorcan had been silent since last night and Scorpius hadn't said me a word after the Divination lesson.

"And I thought hanging out with boys is less drama", I murmured. I'm so good at messing things up, I thought sullenly. If it was a subject I would have an outstanding or at least exceeds expectations. I saw Lorcan glancing at me but as soon as our eyes met he looked away, making my stomach curl in knots. What had I done to make him act like that?

Scorpius looked at us, an annoyed expression crossing his face. I wasn't sure what to think about that either. As if… he was jealous? But that couldn't be. I bit my pathetically trembling lower lip as I glanced at Scorpius. It definitely couldn't be, I reassured myself. I felt the hopeful burst of blood rushing to rouge my cheeks. But there was no way Scorpius would feel that way for me.

* * *

I found myself from the library. Scorpius had Quidditch practices and I didn't feel like sitting alone at the common room. At least he had returned back to his normal self.

"Wow, you in the library reading an actual book. Now I've seen everything", Lorcan said, attempting to crack a joke. It was true that for a Ravenclaw I read awfully little. He sat opposite me casually, too casually for my liking. I laughed feebly but I didn't raise my gaze of my book. "What are you reading?" he asked.

"A book", I muttered. Stop talking to me, Scamander. I don't know how to deal with it.

"Wow." I could imagine him rolling his eyes. "Is it good?"

"I think so." I couldn't focus when he was close to me. Lorcan had avoided me for days. For days! I was so confused I had barely thought anything else but him and how oddly he acted around me. I raised my gaze. Lorcan was looking at me with a small smile curling his lips upwards. It was the same look from the earlier. Like he was trying to eat me with his eyes.

I wriggled in my chair and smiled awkwardly. "So what do you want exactly?" I forced the question out. He stayed silent and let his gaze wander around the room. Answer me, dammit. Tell me why you've been acting like that.

He breathed in before he looked at me almost shyly. "You."

That took me by surprise. "What, me? What do you mean by that?" I blurted out, my voice harder than intended. Lorcan flinched.

"Rose", he started and there was a clear hint of hurt in his voice. "Don't say you haven't noticed I like you."

I couldn't say a word. My head became crammed full of questions and thoughts in a span of three seconds and I had no idea how I should react to his revelation so I ended up just staring at him mouth wide open. Apparently that was a wrong reaction. Lorcan get up and the chair he had been sitting made a screeching sound as it was pushed backwards.

"Jeez, I'm sorry", he muttered. "Tell Scorpius about your feelings. Maybe it'll go as well as this."

* * *

I tossed and turned in my bed. I was getting used to the fact I couldn't just sleep peacefully like everyone else in our dorm. I had wished for a nice and easy year and this was like the total opposite. And to make it even worse Lorcan was right about my feelings for Scorpius. I've been having this giant crush on him for so long time.

But now I had been thinking more about Lorcan.

And Lorcan _likes_ me.

How long had he thought about me that way? Days? Weeks? _Years_? I muffled my groan with the pillow. I hadn't noticed anything, I cursed. How could I have _not _noticed? Now that I thought about it I must have hurt him.

I would have to settle my thoughts.

* * *

"Did you two have a dispute?"

Scorpius stared at me, his eyebrows arched and arms crossed over his chest. It was the breakfast and I had barely eaten anything. I glanced at Lorcan. He was immersed in the Daily Prophet and wasn't apparently listening to Scorpius or paying any attention on me. His cold behaviour towards me has returned as if he hadn't just yesterday confessed he liked me.

"I hope not", I answered unsurely.

"I take that as a yes", Scorpius said in a way which appeared both nonchalant and knowing. He emptied a glassful of pumpkin juice and smiled. "Don't worry about it. You're too good any way, babe."

I tried to smile back at him but somehow Scorpius' words didn't make me feel better.

* * *

The days continued like that. Lorcan kept his distance and instead of locking himself up like I had expected he sauntered around the corridors, blaming he was doing his Prefect duties even though I perfectly well knew he was busying himself so he didn't have to face me. It was a Saturday, a Hogsmeade day to be exact, and Scorpius and I were the only ones in our common room. It wasn't an unusual situation, not anymore at least. We sat on the opposite ends of the sofa in a silence.

"Truth or dare?" Scorpius suddenly asked me. I looked at him quizzically, raising a brow.

"Are you serious?" I retorted.

"Totally." Scorpius crossed his arms and nodded, a wide grin appearing on his face. "What? Do you think we're too old to play 'truth and dare'?"

I rolled my eyes. "Truth", I muttered, putting away the book I had been reading. At least I would for a while think something else than Lorcan. Scorpius looked at me straight into my eyes.

"What's going on between you and Lorcan?"

Seriously, Scorp, can't you see I don't want to talk about him and about whatever this should be called. "I don't know", I replied simply and looked away from Scorpius.

"How _can't_ you know?"

"I can't answer!" Because I don't know! I wanted to yell at Scorpius for asking any of this.

"_Why_?" He raised his voice.

"Truth or dare?!"

My outburst made Scorpius laugh a little. "Truth."

"Why do _you_ want to know so badly?" I asked through my gritted teeth.

"Because", Scorpius said easily. "Because I love you."

"Not you too", I mumbled. I hadn't expected to hear that. My heart was beating fast and my brain tried its best to process what Scorpius had just said. Damn, few weeks ago I would have practically jumped on Scorpius and showered him with kisses but now…

"Truth or dare?" he asked.

I breathed in before answering. "Dare."

"Kiss me."

Oh fuck, I should have known he would say that. "I hate this game", I muttered and slowly leaned closer to him. I had dreamed of this moment for who knows how long. Scorpius' lips were soft as I kissed him. But the whole kissing felt so wrong. It wasn't that I didn't like kissing, or Scorpius, or kissing Scorpius but feeling his lips on mine… It felt plain wrong. I pulled away, shaking my head.

"Truth or dare?" I asked in a hushed whisper, my cheeks probably as red as my hair.

Scorpius smiled that gorgeous smile of his. "Dare."

"Plait my hair."

He laughed and I turned around to let him run his fingers through my hair. "Truth or dare?" He asked. I hugged my knees. So we were still playing that game.

"Truth."

Scorpius finished the loose braid he'd been making and I looked at him over my shoulder. He seemed to be debating whether to ask or not. He took a deep breath and stared at me with such seriousness I felt the shudders crawl up my spine. No, don't say it. Don't say it…

"Me or Lorcan?"

I had been afraid he would ask that. I liked Scorpius. I really liked him but these last days I had spent without Lorcan… My feelings for them had changed. Scorpius noticed my hesitation and smiled reassuringly.

"Hey, Rosie. Babe." He caressed my cheek. "Whatever you choose I respect your decision."

"Scorpius…" Tears trickled down my cheeks. I didn't even try to stop them. Scorpius wrapped easily his arms around me. I hugged him tightly, sobbing grossly. "Scorpius, I…"

"Hush… It's okay, babe. It's okay."

* * *

"You really do like him, don't you?"

I nodded. I had sat there, curled up next to Scorpius, for what now felt like hours. He spoke so softly and dried my tears. I had no idea what I had done to deserve a best friend like him. I went to the library and as I had expected I found Lorcan, hunching over the table and reading most likely his copy of Advanced Runes and scribbling something down. He didn't look at me as I sat down next to him.

"Hey Rose", he said quietly. I blushed. So he decided to speak to me, I thought and fumbled the hem of my skirt. No avoiding, sheesh. I had no idea what to say to him. According to Scorpius I should just try to act natural but how do I act natural in a moment like this?

I squirmed uncomfortably on my seat. "Lorcan, I–"

"You don't need to stay anything", Lorcan said, raising his eyes from the parchment. His voice was cautious. He gulped. "I understand that I've been acting like an idiot these past weeks and I'm sorry if I've hurt you but–"

"Lorcan, I like you", I said quickly, making Lorcan gape at me, unable to continue his sentence. I took both of his hands and held them tight. "I like you, Lorcan Scamander. I like _so_ much. Yes, you were a bloody idiot for leaving us like that but it made me realize… that I didn't want to be without you by my side. Forgive me for taking so long."

There was a loud screech as Lorcan got up. He even knocked over the stool he had been sitting on. He pulled me into hug and wrapped his arms tightly around me. I would have melted then and there. Being so close to Lorcan felt so right. So natural I wanted to cry.

"You didn't choose Scorpius." Lorcan whispered it more to himself than me.

"No, I didn't", I whispered with a smile.

And when we kissed, I couldn't care less about Miss Page glaring at us.


End file.
